El chico del asiento de atrás
by Luka-sama
Summary: Li solo debía ser el chico que se sentaba atras de ella, no debía darle mucha importancia. Pero para su mala o buena fortuna, Syaoran era un chico demasiado encantador como para ignorarlo.


_Hola bambinos, me puse a leer el manga de Tsubasa reservoir, recordé porque Syaoran siempre estará entre mis amores platónicos y lo mucho que espero encontrar uno así en mi vida. Es simplemente perfecto :3_

 _Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece…lastima._

 **El chico del asiento de atrás**

Miro aburrida la explicación de su profesor, se preguntó si en algún momento las matemáticas dejarían de odiarla y hablarían su idioma. Algo aburrida intento esconder su bostezo y comenzó a dibujar un extraño animal en su cuaderno, a su lado su mejor amiga reía algo divertida, no era su culpa no entender nada y preferir hacer otra cosa. Ella solo era una inocente estudiante en su último año de preparatoria.

Giro su rostro a la ventana donde su reflejo la recibió.

Cabello largo hasta la cintura (Lo había dejado crecer cuando tuvo su primer desastre amoroso y ese chico le decía que su cabello era lindo corto) ojos color verde esmeralda, cuerpo menos desarrollado que sus amigas y estatura algo pequeña. Frunció el ceño antes de ver de reojo a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo Daidouji era perfecta, perfecto cuerpo, perfecto cabello, perfectos ojos, perfecta vos. La chica más popular y codiciada de Tomoeda, perfectas calificaciones y la integrante con mejor vos probablemente de todo el país. Estaba segura de que de no ser porque eran primas, nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haberle hablado, por más que ella lo negara.

Cuando las clases por fin llegaron a su fin, casi brinca de alegría en su asiento y se puso rápidamente de pie para ir a la cafetería. Sus amigas la vieron alejarse con una sonrisa y ella dijo que volvería enseguida. Desde el inicio de clases tenía el antojo de algún chocolate, no podía dejar a su pobre estomago sufriendo más tiempo.

…

-Kinomoto-san-hablo alguien a su espalda luego de que ella le dio el primer mordisco a su chocolate.

Giro curiosa para toparse con uno de sus profesores, trago para no hablar con la boca llena e hizo una leve reverencia. Pronto un papel estuvo frente a ella y lo tomo visiblemente confundida.

-Podrías entregarle esto a Li, hace días no viene a ninguna práctica y realmente me gustaría que participara en el próximo torneo-comento el profesor.

Ella vio la hoja, antes de dar una respuesta el profesor ya había desaparecido.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Otra vez lo mismo.

…

Camino al salón de clases y como espero…ahí estaba. Un chico de estatura normal, cabello alborotado castaño y ojos con un color similar al ámbar. El cuerpo del joven era algo formado pero no en exceso, el mejor en la clase de matemáticas y el más rápido del instituto. También tenía un gran club de fans por la apariencia misteriosa y seria que poseía, nunca se le veía con muchos amigos u en otras actividades.

En realidad ella no lo conocía muy bien a pesar de todo.

Eran vecinos.

Recordaba vagamente a Syaoran Li cuando llego al vecindario cuando tenía cinco años, dado que sus padres habían logrado hacer una buena amistad, ellos terminaron jugando de vez en cuando, ya que el niño siempre tenía entrenamiento en artes marciales u el uso de la espada (antigua tradición en su familia). El niño era bastante amable, aunque no parecía muy interesado en entablar una amistad con ella, por lo tanto solo jugaban en poco tiempo.

Al entrar a la escuela el niño solo se limitaba a saludarla vagamente por los pasillos ya que nunca tenían la misma clase, ella hizo sus propios amigos y tampoco le dio importancia. Cuando él tuvo doce años tuvo que volver a China, no fue hasta que tuvo quince años que regreso a la casa que estaba en el vecindario que lo volvió a ver.

En realidad lo que le sorprendió fue como ese niño silencioso e inteligente, con solo unos años se transformó en alguien popular, se veía de lejos lo mucho que aborrecía la atención, pero esa misma personalidad arisca provocaba que algunas chicas lo vieran con interés. Además cuando entro a jugar en algunos grupos de deporte en el instituto (para ganar algunos puntos extra en las notas) las chicas comenzaron a acosarlo y los chicos a venerarlo como un dios.

Él y ella no hablaban, solo se saludaban vagamente al igual que en la escuela. Al parecer algún profesor descubrió que eran vecinos y el rumor se propaso entre ellos, así que cuando ocupaban darle algún recado, ella era la que terminaba siendo elegida. Durante todo el año que el chico llevaba en Japón, ella termino siendo como la chica que le daba los recados.

Como en ese momento.

-Li-san-lo llamo con tranquilidad.

El chico dejo de leer su libro, del cual vio algo sobre unas ruinas, para poder verla fijamente. Muchas chicas debían sentir envidia de ella al hablar con el sujeto más codiciado de todo el lugar. Suspiro antes de entregarle las hojas que el profesor le había dado. Noto una cara de fastidio en el chico al leer el contenido, al parecer no era de su agrado.

-Gracias Kinomoto-dijo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida.

Así eran ellos dos.

…

-Escuche que Li se salió del club de futbol-comento al día siguiente Chiharu.

Mientras Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo parecían sorprendidas, ella siguió comiendo de su almuerzo. Estaba impresionada por el alcance de la fama de Li, todos parecían al pendiente de lo que hacía el chico y pasaban semanas hablando sobre qué haría. Mordió su comida pensando seriamente si a ella le gustaría estar en los zapatos del chico.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

No.

-No solo eso, el profesor parecía preocupado ya que era la estrella principal-dijo Naoko recordando el aire deprimido de su profesor.

Sakura recordó como el profesor había dicho que Li casi nunca practicaba con ellos, de hecho, el chico con suerte llegaba al partido y rápidamente creaba una diferencia contra cualquier rival.

Siguió comiendo sorprendida de lo buen atleta que era el chico.

-Todos parecían tener fe en que jugara, es una lástima-dijo Tomoyo recordando a los chicos de su salón que casi lloraron al enterarse de todo.

Bueno no era culpa del chico, un equipo no debía depender solo de una persona…Sakura se abstuvo de decir el comentario en vos alta para no generar contienda entre sus amigas. Todas sabían que el tema sobre Li a ella no le importaba mucho, por lo tanto la dejaron fuera de la conversación.

Las clases siguieron y ella gruño al volver a ver las matemáticas ese día. Al final tuvo que quedarse con Tomoyo quien se tomó la molestia de explicarle lo básico a ella, aunque igual no entendió mucho, la mayor parte de su tarea estaba hecha. Camino a su hogar algo rápido al recordar al insistente de su hermano que no la dejaba tranquila, había pasado al súper a comprar lo que le pidió, pero era demasiado para sus brazos no tan largos. Lo había hecho a propósito, Touya amaba joderle la existencia.

De pronto una de las manzanas que tenía en la bolsa se cayó, su frente se sombreo de azul al no saber cómo recogerla sin que otra cosa también terminara en el suelo.

Su debate mental se terminó cuando una mano sujeto la manzana y luego unos ojos color ámbar la vieron fijamente.

-¿Li-san?-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

El chico vestía el uniforme al igual que ella, entre sus manos había una bolsa de comprar y la manzana que le pertenecía.

Al final sin decir una palabra, el chico tomo una de las bolsas que ella traía entre sus brazos, de esa forma pudo caminar más tranquila a su hogar. No le extraño eso de parte del chico, si bien no se hablaban, recordaba que de niño el chico era alguien muy bondadoso y solía ayudarla cuando terminaba metida en un embrollo.

De reojo noto al chico caminar con semblante serio.

¿Por qué sería tan popular?

Vale el chico era apuesto (tampoco era tan ciega), pero en el instituto siempre se mostraba arisco y no solía sonreír mucho. Además la mayoría de chicas no lo conocían bien y nadie sabía sobre sus gustos. Miro al frente con expresión confundida.

Bueno ella tampoco conocía nada del chico.

De pronto algo llego a su mente y giro a verlo fijamente.

-Escuche que dejaste el club de futbol-comento ella de pronto.

Noto el cuerpo del chico tensarse y bufar por bajo con expresión cansada, ella se reprendió mentalmente, también había escuchado sobre como todos los chicos lo habían estado acosando para que regresara y las chicas el por qué lo había hecho…ninguno tuvo resultado positivo. Lo único que todos ganaron fue la mirada molesta del chico.

Bien hecho Sakura.

-Ya no quería estar en él-respondió sacándola de su mente.

Pestañeo sorprendida de que le siguiera la conversación, en realidad pensó que la ignoraría hasta llegar a casa y luego cada quien por su lado como de costumbre.

No supo porque algo cambio.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-

-Lo hago todo yo…es fastidioso-

-Supongo que no me gustaría hacerlo todo yo-

Los dos guardaron silencio y ella pensó que todo había acabado, el chico no había respondido y supuso que sería todo lo que hablarían. Se sintió un poco mal, la primera vez que hablaban (de niños solo era por alguna serie o juego inventado) y ella lo había hecho de un tema que tenía al joven molesto.

Al llegar a la casa de ella (la de él era la siguiente) el chico le dio sus paquetes sin parecer molesto, solo indiferente como de costumbre. Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Pero cuando lo vio dar unos pasos, supo que no podía dejarlo así.

-Li-san-lo llamo con algo de nervios.

El rostro del chico volteo a verla claramente sorprendido, tampoco parecía haber esperado algo más de su parte.

-Sé que dejaste el club por tus propios motivos-comento viendo al suelo-pero recuerdo que de niños te gustaba mucho jugar a la pelota, así que espero que no dejes algo que te gusta…además de que eres muy bueno jugando-dijo ella más animada levantando la vista.

Se topó con la mirada del chico totalmente seria y viéndola fijamente, se sintió algo intimidada. Pero ya que había empezado lo mejor sería terminar.

-Solo espero que hagas lo que te haga feliz-dijo sonriendo y corriendo a entrar a su casa.

Por la ventana noto al chico viendo en su dirección unos momentos, luego entro a su casa. Tal vez no le había dado mucha importancia a sus palabras.

…

Dos días después ella estaba sentada en la mesa de su salón, había tenido un examen de historia y ella esperaba pasarlo bien. Su padre era un arqueólogo y siempre le ayudaba estudiar esa materia, por lo cual siempre sacaba las mejores notas de su grupo…por debajo de Li por supuesto.

Observo un movimiento de su espalda y noto como Li salía del salón. Curiosamente nunca compartieron alguna materia, pero el último año resulto con que el chico le toco en su mismo salón y para rematarlo en el asiento atrás de ella.

El chico no había terminado de salir cuando Chiharu llego arrastrando a Naoko y Rika.

-Escuche que Li regreso al club de futbol-hablo animadamente la chica de dos coletas.

Pestañeo sorprendida ante la noticia, si bien ella no era las que le gustaba hablar de otros…era raro. Hace unos dos días el chico salió y ahora había regresado. Sorprendente. Li no era de la gente de volver a algo que deja atrás, muchos otros clubs aun lo seguían atormentando cuando este se marchaba, pero esta era la primera vez que volvía.

¿Por qué seria?

-Tal vez alguien pudo haberle convencido-dijo Tomoyo con mirada pensativa, siempre deseosa de saber el porqué de todo.

Sakura se tensó y luego rio mentalmente. Por un momento pensó que ella pudo tener algo que ver por lo que le dijo, pero eso era ridículo.

Era Syaoran Li después de todo.

…

Una semana después su mala suerte creció, en clases de matemáticas la profesora tuvo que salir no sin antes dejar una gran cantidad de ejercicio y parejas para realizarlo. Por un momento deseo estar con Tomoyo, pero mientras la profesora entregaba los problemas en una hoja y daba las parejas, sudo frio cuando a ella la puso con Li debido a su mal rendimiento en la materia. La mayoría de chicas la vieron con envidia y sus amigas con algo de pena. Al final para no ser tan tonta, tomo su pupitre y lo volteo para estar al frente de Li. Este parecía estar pensativo y fue hasta poco después que reparo en ella.

Ella miro la hoja con pesar.

-Gomene Li-san…no creo que sea de mucha ayuda-murmuro con pesar, el chico alzo una ceja-No piense que no ayudare, solo que no creo ser tan lista como tú en esta área-añadió totalmente apenada.

El chico no dijo nada, solo saco un cuaderno y se lo paso a ella. Miro confundida la letra del chico donde había algunas fórmulas básicas de lo que debían hacer.

-Las matemáticas son fáciles, las formulas no varían y si sabes dónde sacar datos…todo saldrá bien-comento con tranquilidad.

Sonrío levemente.

Al final fueron los últimos en terminar y gracias a Li logro hacer su parte del trabajo, aunque fue obvio que el chico tomo los ejercicios más complicados, ella había terminado entendiendo bastante. La profesora llego y la miro con una gran sonrisa cuando le pidió que explicara un ejercicio (evidentemente no convencida que hubiera aprendido algo) y ella le demostró todo lo que Li le enseño.

Al menos ese día no tomaría horas extra con la profesora para entender todo.

Sonrío al chico que solo asintió con la cabeza.

En realidad ese chico era muy amable.

…

Varios días después se encontró caminando de la cafetería, había comprado otro delicioso chocolate que no esperaba por comer. Se detuvo cuando un fuerte sonido llego desde un pasillo y al fijarse vio como una chica salía corriendo con lágrimas. Miro fijamente el lugar y se encontró con Syaoran caminando algo aburrido, aunque con la mano marcada en el rostro, posiblemente de la chica. Ante la mirada fría del chico todos desaparecieron en el pasillo, menos ella.

Cuando el joven paso a su lado este la observo detenidamente. Luego siguió su camino con mirada enojada.

Al llegar a su salón de clase, noto el asiento de Li vacío y a sus amigas hablando animadamente.

-Esa Yume sabía que era imposible, Li no sale con nadie-

-Bueno no perdía nada intentando-

-Tal vez sea gay-

-Puede que no quisiera a Yume por perra-

-Chiharu lo que paso con Yume y Yamazaki fue en jardín de niños-

-Sigue siendo una perra-

Sakura miro fijamente el escritorio a su espalda, en verdad que Li era todo un misterio para el salón.

…

Ese día tenía sueño, estaba libre en su casa y quería dormir todo el día. Su padre y hermano estaban de compras en Tokio y ella estaba sola con su gato Kero. Luego de dormir casi hasta medio día y tomar un buen baño relajante, salió al patio de su casa con su gato entre sus brazos. Tomo asiento en una silla y comenzó a leer un libro que le había regalado su padre.

El libro trataba sobre el romance entre una princesa y su amigo de la infancia, pero que no pudo completarse ya que la princesa perdió sus recuerdos y deben viajar alrededor de los mundos para recuperarlos. Aunque fue gracias a una bruja, solo que el precio fue demasiado caro. La princesa jamás recuperaría la memoria de su amado, pero este igualmente acepto la condición con tal que ella no muriera. Ambos juntos a otros compañeros se embarcaron en la aventura para salvar a la princesa.

-Ojala lo recuerde pronto-dijo con tristeza al ver una parte donde la princesa intento recordar al chico, pero el trato con la bruja se lo impidió.

Casi llora y Kero la miro como si fuera una loca.

Aunque al seguir la lectura no ocupo mucho para que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto alguien y la hizo saltar en su sitio.

Se había metido demasiado en el libro.

Rápidamente diviso como Li estaba en el lado de su hogar, solo dividido por una pequeña cerca blanca de madera. El joven la miraba extrañado y con algo de preocupación, seguramente por verla llorar como tonta en la parte trasera de su hogar.

Sonrío mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Creo que me metí mucho en la historia-indico con algo de vergüenza.

El chico siguió viéndola como si no le creyere.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente y sonrió.

-No te agradecí aun por tu ayuda en el trabajo de matemáticas-dijo como si fuera la revelación del año-¿Qué te parece si te doy un poco del postre que hice ayer?-dijo mientras se levantaba.

Curiosamente las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron levemente y la vio con incredulidad.

-No es necesa…-

-Vamos ven-

Pronto y con algo de resistencia de parte de Li, lo obligo a entrar a su hogar y esperar en la sala. El chico parecía tenso y su mirada estaba nerviosa. No sabía que el chico podía dejar la expresión seria y molesta que tenía todo el tiempo en clases. Llego a la sala con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y el chico la acepto sonriendo.

Abrió la boca y este la vio confundido.

-¿Sonreíste?-dijo incrédula…jamás lo había visto sonreír.

Incluso de niños.

Li se sonrojo y volteo el rostro evidentemente descubierto. Lo había apenado. Negó con la cabeza y tomo su propia rebanada intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita-dijo con sinceridad logrando apenarlo más.

Todo fue tranquilidad hasta que Kero mordió el pie del chico, aparentemente no le había agradado y con esa acción el chico compartía el sentimiento.

…

No le comento a nadie que Li fue a su hogar, el chico ya era la atracción de todos como para echarle leña al fuego e irse ella en el mismo paquete. Todo siguió normal entre ellos, saludos cuando se veían en señal de reconocimiento y uno que otro recado de sus profesores. Pero ella lo veía de reojo siempre intentado ver una nueva sonrisa, aunque su búsqueda había sido sin frutos y solamente con la molestia de sus amigas diciéndole que si ya se había enamorado del chico.

Claro que no.

Solo que se negaba aceptar a que el chico no volviera a sonreír.

En realidad Li no era su amigo, pero había sido amable con ella…aunque no entendía porque deseaba verlo sonreír. Incluso la sensación de querer hacerlo su amigo estaba dentro de ella.

Miro confundida por la ventana en busca de una respuesta. Se quedó inmóvil cuando a través del reflejo noto como el chico la miraba fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y volteo al frente algo nerviosa, la habían descubierto haciendo algo vergonzoso.

-Kinomoto siga con la lectura-volteo al frente y noto al profesor viéndola con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella solo rio nerviosa.

Joder el problema en que se metía por andar en las nubes.

…

La clase de educación física era su favorita, sentía su cuerpo feliz y contento del viento pegando con su rostro. Muchas veces había participado en carreras y ganado medallas, por lo cual le encantaba sacar el máximo potencial a su cuerpo y llevarlo al límite en una carrera. Le sonrió a Yume quien había competido contra ella, le había ganado por una gran ventaja, pero la chica en verdad lo había intentado y eso era lo importante. Esta sonrió levemente y se fue con sus amigas, ella también hizo lo mismo.

Noto como todas veían atentamente el partido de baloncesto que tenían los chicos. Noto como Li estaba sentado algo aburrido y sin querer participar.

-Si Li participara seria genial-comento Naoko al recordar las habilidades del chico para cualquier deporte.

Sakura lo vio fijamente sin entender por qué no solía participar.

-¿Por qué no se lo piden?-dijo confundida.

De pronto todas sus amigas voltearon la cabeza para verla fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre. Decir que se sentía incomoda era quedarse corto. Miro a otro lado sin saber que decir u hacer.

-¿Qué dije?-

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas confundidas.

-En realidad es la primera vez que preguntas algo relacionado con Li-contesto Tomoyo viéndola fijamente.

Se sintió más nerviosa ante esa mirada, como si ella intentara leer su mente y pudiera hacerlo con solo mover sus ojos.

-También porque Li es así…no importa cuánto le supliquen los chicos, si no quiere no participa y punto-dijo Chiharu como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

Giro a ver a Li, en realidad el chico parecía algo aburrido y veía el partido con poca importancia.

Vio a sus amigas.

Luego a Li.

Nuevamente a sus amigas.

Luego comenzó a caminar donde estaba Li ante la mirada incrédula de ellas.

No supo bien porque lo hizo, solo que cuando estuvo frente al chico y este la miro totalmente confundido, supo que había sido un instinto. Vio fijamente al chico que ahora volvía a estar serio y juro sentir como todo se detenía y los miraban fijamente. No ocupaba ser un genio para ver como todos los miraban y al parecer Li comenzaba a fastidiarse de ser el centro de atención.

Sonrío nerviosa.

-Ohayo Li-san-dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

El chico alzo una ceja.

-Kinomoto-

El silencio volvió a reinar, todos parecían estar especulando que pasaría a continuación y ella quiso llorar internamente ante la vergüenza. Luego recordó porque estaba ahí y sus ánimos volvieron.

-¿Por qué no juegas con los chicos?-el semblante no cambio, ella sonrió más nerviosa-pareces algo aburrido, seguro te encantaría jugar con ellos y divertirte-siguió igual que antes.

Noto como el chico parecía querer decir algo, pero al final solo se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar. Ella frunció el ceño antes de volver apenada con sus amigas.

Al final no había servido de nada.

…

No se extrañó al día siguiente ser el chisme de su clase, todos la tenían a ella como otra admiradora del chico que había sido rechazada. Con una gota de sudor escucho a sus amigas contarle sobre todo lo que se decía de ella y no pudo más que pensar en una cosa, la gente hablaba por todo y exageraban. Ella no amaba a Li, solo quería hacer que se incorporara un poco más a la clase. Al final todo se acabó cuando el mismo Li volteo a ver a todos con ganas de matarlos.

Ella solo siguió en clase tranquila, Li era diferente.

Pero igual dentro de ella una pequeña espina se formó en su interior, la primera vez que le había preguntado a Li sobre por qué dejo el deporte del Futbol y que lo intentara si le gustaba, había resultado. Tal vez lo único que había hecho era darse mucha importancia, puede que Li hubiera pensado en regresar de todas formas.

Ella no era importante para él.

Una decepción que no pensó que tuviera, la golpeo con fuerza. Su rostro se formó en una mueca y suspiro como una estúpida viendo el cristal de la ventana.

Noto nuevamente la mirada confundida del chico a través del reflejo de la ventana, viéndola fijamente. Se sonrojo como un tomate y cuando intento voltear su cuerpo, demasiado rápido, su pierna se atoro con la tira de su bolsa (que estúpidamente había dejado en el suelo) y antes de calcularlo estaba en el suelo con su frente roja.

Todo el salón soltó una carcajada y ella suspiro.

Era una torpe.

De reojo noto como Li no se reía y la miraba algo preocupado, un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas que afortunadamente todos pensaron que era por la vergüenza.

.

A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto que pasara con Li, para nada, no le importaba que pensara de ella o sobre si él la consideraba su amiga. Claro que no. Entonces…por qué ahora estaba metida en su recamara con el rostro rojo y pensando en que ponerse, todo porque su padre había invitado a la familia de Li para cenar y recordar viejos tiempos de amistad. En la cama Kero la miraba como la loca que era al revolver tanto su armario, luego grito de frustración y metió todo de nuevo, no se pondría linda para Li.

Dio gracias a que su hermano no estuviera a esa hora en casa, porque él notaria que efectivamente había algo raro con ella.

Al final decidió que estaba actuando como una ridícula y se puso unas ropas que siempre usaba en su hogar (aunque eran las mejores que tenía para estar en casa). Algo nerviosa bajo corriendo las escaleras y al final termino rodando por ellas. Su padre que la observaba confundido por como actuaba, le invito a ayudarlo a preparar un postre.

-¿De qué sabor hacemos el pastel?-pregunto su padre observando con una mano en su mentón el refrigerador.

-Chocolate-dijo ella casi de inmediato.

El hombre giro a verla confundido, más cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Tienes razón…ahora que recuerdo al pequeño Syaoran le gustaba el chocolate de niños-acepto sacando los materiales.

Mientras tanto ella se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, dejando una marca rojiza.

A ella no debía darle importancia a Li.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, desde hace un tiempo atrás no dejaba de ponerle atención al chico, como una de sus múltiples acosadoras.

.

A la cena se presentaron Yelan, Syaoran y la menor de las hermanas Fuutie. Las otras tres chicas ya estaban casadas y con familias en China. Sakura tuvo que sobrevivir a un asfixiante abrazo de Fuutie quien decía que era monísima, vio suplicante a su hermano que se dignó ayudarla cuando la vio azul. Los adultos comenzaron una divertidísima charla sobre anécdotas, en cambio ella hacia toda su fuerza de voluntad por no ver de reojo a Syaoran, debía demostrarse a sí misma que el chico no le importaba.

En nada.

No era tan difícil, en media hora no había demostrado interés ninguno.

-Pero lo mejor era cuando Sakura-chan llegaba para jugar con Xiao Lang, mi hermanito no quería pero igual terminaba jugando con ella-hablo Fuutie con diversión.

Tenía veinte años y era estudiante de repostería, pero a veces parecía de quince años.

Un sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no se hizo esperar, no estaba preparada para ese ataque sorpresa.

-Luego de jugar Xyao Lang llegaba corriendo a casa diciendo que era una chiquilla fastidiosa, pero al final al día siguiente si no veía a Sakura se ponía triste-añadió la hermana con malicia.

Ahora era el chico el que se había sonrojado fastidiado.

-Fuutie-gruño con aura negra, pero esta lo ignoraba.

-Tampoco falta cuando los engañe con unos caramelos para que se dieran un beso en la mejilla, eran tan monos-chillaba la chica con las manos en las mejillas.

El rojo de ambos jóvenes ya no era indiscutible, tampoco el ceño fruncido de Touya que fulminaba a Syaoran con ganas de matarlo. Ambos padres estaban sonriendo divertidos de ver a sus hijos disfrutar de un rato ameno.

Al ver que no tenía ninguna escapatoria y sería una noche llena de torturas, volteo a ver a su padre suplicante. Como solía pasar al ver los ojos de cachorrito de su hija, muy similares a los de su difunta esposa, su padre termino suspirando.

-Sakura-san debe ser aburrido escuchar a los adultos hablar sobre sus problemas, porque no vas al segundo piso con Syaoran-kun para probar aquel juego que te compre-comento su padre con una sonrisa amable.

Vale la idea de estar a solas con Syaoran no era tan tentadora, pero con tal de estar lejos de las garras de Fuutie Li, todo era válido.

-Oe Oto-san no creo que dos chicos de esa edad deban estar solos-hablo Touya al ver a Syaoran levantarse.

Ambos castaños menores lo vieron con enojo, pero al final lo ignoraron casi corriendo a las escaleras al escuchar como Fuutie comentaba otra adorable anécdota de niños.

Al llegar a su cuarto dejo la puerta abierta como Touya lo pidió en un grito y se alegró de haber dejado algo acomodado su habitación. De reojo noto como Syaoran no se mostraba muy cómodo, aunque no parecía quejarse con la idea de volver donde su malvada hermana.

Este gruño de dolor cuando Kero lo saludo con un mordisco en su pierna.

-Kero-chan-lo reprendió cuando lo separo del chico.

-El odio es mutuo bola de pelos-dijo Syaoran fulminándolo con la mirada. El gato se puso aún más arisco.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé qué le pasa, suele ser amable con los invitados-expreso preocupada dejando la ventana abierta y que el gato saltara a la rama de un árbol cercano.

Lo invito a tomar asiento frente al televisor, luego encendió su nueva consola de video juegos y le pidió que escogiera entre algunos títulos de juegos de video. Syaoran eligió uno de peleas y ella sonrió antes de ponerlo a cargar. Luego de varios minutos jugando, Sakura noto con horror como Syaoran empezó sin conocer bien la forma de jugar, pero luego de tres partidas prácticamente estaba arrasando con ella.

Vale sabía que no era buena, pero no pensó que el chico fuera taaaaan bueno en poco tiempo.

-No sabía que te gustaban los juegos de video-expreso Syaoran eligiendo ahora un juego de carreras.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Hace algunos años me gustaba un amigo de mi hermano, este al venir pasaba horas jugando con Touya, así que pensé que si yo jugaba tendríamos de que hablar-expreso recordando la sonrisa amable de Yukito-pero al final no pasó nada de eso, lo único que sucedió es que le agarre gusto a los juegos de video aunque no soy tan buena-admitió con una mano tras su nuca.

Al no escuchar nada volteo a ver a Li, este la miraba fijamente con expresión seria.

-¿Aun te gusta?-pregunto serio.

¿Aún le gustaba Yukito?

La imagen del chico que solía ir aun a su hogar, le llego con una sensación de cálida nostalgia.

-No, ahora solo queda un sentimiento de cariño familiar…pero no soy tan masoquista para querer a alguien que me rechazo, amablemente, pero me rechazo-dijo con algo de diversión.

¿Por qué le pregunto algo así?

Volteo a verlo con la idea de preguntarle, tal vez había sido pura curiosidad, pero aun así la pregunta había sido muy íntima como para dejarla pasar.

Parecía que él quería preguntarle algo, pero los llamaron para bajar a comer.

Sakura le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, fue cuando Li volvió a sonreír. Luego de haberlo intentado tanto tiempo, le parecía sorprendente que pasara de forma tan poco planeada. Mucho menos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la mano que el apretó para ponerse de pie y como este seguía con un aura relajada.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y ella se quedó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Con una mano sobre su corazón, noto como este latía rápidamente.

Mierda.

.

Al día siguiente se ausento en clases, bueno, los siguientes tres días. Al parecer había pescado un leve resfriado y era lo mejor, cada que pensaba en el rostro de Syaoran y su sonrisa, un estúpido sonrojo que no era por la enfermedad, se posaba en su cara. No era tan despistada, vale, si lo era, pero en esta ocasión que le recordaba tanto como había empezado cuando le gusto Yukito, tenía una leve idea de que podría estar ocurriéndole.

No quería ese sentimiento.

Pues al igual que Yukito, Syaoran era alguien imposible.

Algo que terminaba deprimiéndola un poco, así que prefería quedarse todo el día acurrucada a Kero. Tenía que buscar una manera para que ese sentimiento desapareciera pronto, no estaba lista para llorar nuevamente como ocurrió con Yukito.

No quería estar triste.

Ni preocupar a los demás.

-Sakura-san-entro su padre por la habitación, se preocupó un poco al verla algo cansada y roja.

No estaba segura que en esta ocasión fuera por la enfermedad, pero era una grandiosa escusa.

-El joven Syaoran acaba de pasar y dejo estas notas de clase, al parecer tus amigas te las mandaron para que no te atrases y también hay algunas de él-dijo dejando algunos cuadernos sobre su escritorio.

Intento incorporarse algo avergonzada, pero justo cuando sus pies intentaron levantarla, todo su mundo se volvió negro y un dolor martilleaba su cabeza.

.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, no sabía que rayos hacía en un hospital, todo olía a medicamentos y una aguja atravesaba su brazo. Su otra mano libre se posó en su cabeza con algo de cansancio, sus músculos dolían horrores, pero al menos ya no tenía fiebre. De reojo noto como su padre estaba sentado a su lado y se alegraba de verla despierta, había pasado tres días inconsciente. Al parecer la fiebre no era fiebre, había tenido un virus muy peligroso en su sistema, que al final había terminado destruyendo varias de sus defensas y dejarla en estado casi anémico por culpa de su sangre. Con un tratamiento especial, estuvo como nueva en poco tiempo.

Pero ya todo estaba bien.

Aunque duro otros tres días para salir del hospital. Sus amigas habían dicho que irían a visitarlas, pero les dijo que no se molestaran y que volvería pronto a clases.

Bueno al menos al regresar a su casa con mayores fuerzas, pudo notar con alegría que todo estaba en perfecto orden, aunque con mucha materia que revisar. Estaba en la sala estudiando las notas de sus amigas, cuando el timbre de su casa la hizo ponerse de pie. Su padre estaba durmiendo algo cansado por esos días en el hospital, así que ella fue para que no lo molestaran.

Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta.

-Li-kun-dijo sorprendido de verlo frente a ella.

Un sonrojo le lleno su rostro, había intentado no pensar en el chico estos días…pero no había sido tan buena como pensó en un principio.

Este se preocupó al verla roja.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo sujetándola del brazo, su rojo aumento.

-S-Si, solo estoy algo mareada-admitió dándole paso.

Este la siguió preocupado hasta la sala de estar, donde se puso nuevamente una manta sobre sus pies. La anemia estaba controlada, pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien, aun ocuparía tratamiento y varios días en reposo.

Que ironía que alguien tan deportista y saludable, tuviera ese bajón por un simple virus.

-Ahora estoy revisando las notas que me enviaron, me tomara un tiempo el ponerme al día…matemáticas-dijo en un susurro algo oscuro al levantar el ultimo cuaderno y viendo su título.

-Yo podría ayudarte-expreso Li con seriedad.

Se sonrojo levemente.

.

Al final de una semana, supo que estaba hasta la mierda, vale, no mierda, eso era una palabra fea, pero estaba bien jodida. Li se tomaba la molestia de saltarse cualquier actividad del club para ir a su casa para explicarle la materia que se había faltado en esas dos semanas. Irónicamente había aprendido en poco tiempo más de la materia, que en todo el resto del año. Su padre le ayudaba con la historia, su hermano con las ciencias y Tomoyo con otras materias cuando llegaba.

Pero es que estar tanto tiempo cerca de Li, no era bueno para su salud.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Era tan fácil quererlo sin que este lo intentara.

Bueno, no era perfecto. Había visto como odiaba las verduras e intentaba no comerlas cuando su padre preparaba, a veces se ponía algo consentido cuando alguien mostraba un chocolate, solía gruñir con su celoso hermano como si fueran perros, tenía mal humor cuando alguien hablaba sobre la materia de Japonés, soltaba risas sin contener cuando Kero terminaba mordiendo a Kero.

Pero esas cosas lejos de molestarle, le parecían tan…lindas.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-pregunto Li cuando la vio golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

Eso era otra, después de llegar del hospital y comentando que lo hacían de niños. Pero es que ya no eran unos niños, eran unos adolescentes ya casi por terminar su último año.

-Sí, solo me distraje un momento-dijo riendo inocentemente.

Estaba en problemas serios, al menos su corazón que no dejaba de latir como un completo motor.

.

Volver a clase fue algo agotador, todos la habían abrazado con fuerza que casi le rompen los pulmones. Luego de media hora de explicar que ya estaba bien, aunque con un problema leve de anemia que le estaban tratando. Sus amigas la dejaron sentarse en su sitio, de reojo noto como Syaoran había vuelto a ser el chico serio de costumbre. Sintió miedo, de que esos días juntos, no significaran nada para el chico y que ahora volverían a ignorarse.

Tomo asiento abatida.

-Buenos días Sakura-hablo el chico levantando el rostro del libro.

Todo el salón quedo en shock y giraron a verlo como si fuera un alienígena, pero este los ignoraba viéndola fijamente. Se sonrojo antes de sonreír levemente.

-Buenos días Syaoran-admitió en un leve susurro.

Luego de clases, sus amigas evidentemente no quedaron conformes con no saber nada. Pero al final logro escaparse de las garras de todas ocultándose en el gimnasio.

Cuando estuvo segura que ya se habrían marchado, su respiración se cortó al ver la puerta abriéndose y se ocultó lo más que pudo bajo la gradería. Pero dejo de preocuparse al ver la figura de un castaño que conocía bien, lo noto acercarse al cesto de pelotas de baloncesto y luego ir al aro. Para su poca sorpresa, todos daban en el centro, algunos con tiros más elaborados, pero siempre entraban. Su mirada parecía concentrada, pero al mismo tiempo lejana, algo triste.

Era muy bueno.

Con sutileza salió intentando salir, pero sus piernas se enredaron entre ellas y termino en el suelo. El balón en las manos de Syaoran se resbalo golpeando con el aro y luego rebotando con su cabeza.

Ambos se vieron, luego sonrieron.

-No sabía que este sería tu escondite-expreso el castaño dándole una bebida que traía para él.

Ella la acepto con algo de vergüenza.

-Mis amigas querían saber cómo fue que nos hablamos ahora, no me dejaban tranquila-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, solo que me agobian un poco-

-…-

-Aunque debo admitir que vale la pena, realmente quería ser considerada tu amiga-

-No creo que seas mi amiga-

Alguna vez alguien ha visto cómo se rompe un corazón, probablemente de tener una radiografía podrían ver como su corazón ahora se aplastaba con fuerza contra una de sus paredes internas. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero pensaba que sería cuando fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para declararse. Pensó que al menos llegaría a ser su amiga. Tal vez era lo mejor, cortar una relación antes que llegara a sentir más cariño por el chico.

Se puso de pie tan rápido, que corto lo que el castaño iba a decir.

No podía, no debía llorar por unas palabras tan simples. Él era sincero al no considerarla nada, ella debía aceptarlo.

Pero como dolía.

-C-Cierto, que tonta soy…siento molestarte-dijo con voz temblorosa al punto del llanto.

Luego como era tan valiente, salió corriendo.

Aunque sus piernas aun estaban resentidas por tanto tiempo sin ejercicio, sus pasos eran temblorosos y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería soltar, le nublaban la visión. Ella no era débil, no volvería a llorar por un amor no correspondido como con Yukito, ya llegaría alguien, este dolor pasaría y tendría su historia de amor con el indicado.

Pasos a su espalda la hicieron ver sobre su hombro.

Se puso azul al ver a Syaoran correr detrás de ella, pero no se rendiría.

Escaparía.

Pero en medio de la calle tropezó con sus pies nuevamente, joder, estúpida enfermedad que le hacía sentir sus piernas más débiles y torpes que de costumbre.

Al caer sintió el raspón de su nariz y parte de sus rodillas, un momento, también sus manos ardían. Se medió incorporo mordiendo su lengua para no llorar del dolor, ahora ocuparía desinfectante para sus heridas abiertas y algunas vendas.

Torpe Sakura.

-Eres una idiota-dijo Syaoran al llegar a su lado.

Lo volteo a ver de mala forma, no tenía tiempo para escucharlo rechazando su amistad y ahora diciéndole idiota.

Pero todo quedo muerto en su garganta, todo cuando este la levanto entre sus brazos al estilo princesa y su sonrojo hizo que casi estallara su cara. Quiso decir algo, pero solo salían silabas sin forma de su boca.

-Acaso no podías esperar que terminara de hablar, siempre eres una atolondrada sin remedio-siguió quejándose el chico caminando por la calle.

Por suerte vacía.

-N-No me iba a q-quedar a escuchar como decías que no eras mi amigo, yo si te considero uno-explico algo avergonzada.

Lo escucho suspirar.

Se detuvo y ella levanto el rostro notándolo serio.

-No es que no te considere una amiga, eres una gran amiga es solo que…-lo vio voltear el rostro algo apenado.

Por el rabillo del ojo la observo, con ese rostro tan inocente y lleno de ingenuidad.

Al igual que la dulce niña que hace varios años le extendía la mano ofreciéndole su amitas.

Lástima que ya no era suficiente con eso.

-No creo que ahora eso sea suficiente-admitió con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Al rato no le decía nada y todo se volvería un gran malentendido, mejor dejar todo claro y que fuera ella quien decidiera que pasaría. Aunque al final solo parecía estar roja como un tomate, vale, por suerte había captado la directa y no debió explicarla.

Volvió a caminar.

Algo incómodo noto como la chic había bajado el rostro, una clara muestra de rechazo. Intento ocultar el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir, ella no tenía la culpa, a veces los sentimientos no eran mutuos.

-Yo…creo que tampoco sería suficiente solo una amistad-dijo la chica por bajo.

Volteo a verla claramente sorprendido.

Esta intento verlo, pero el sonrojo le impidió mantener la mirada.

Syaoran intento aguantar el grito de alegría, pero al final se limitó a darle un dulce beso en la frente, pues había bajado mucho el rostro para robarle un beso en los labios. Ahora la chica si no soporto y cayo inerte en sus brazos, al parecer eran demasiadas emociones para ella.

Pero él solo sonrió algo tontorrón sintiéndose caminar en una nube.

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea cambiar asientos con el estúpido de Eriol, pues ser el chico que se sentaba atrás de Sakura, fue el principio para que esta por fin notara que estaba colado por ella.

 **Fin**

 _Syaoran cásate conmigo :3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
